1. Field of Invention
The present invention is related to a gas burner and, more particularly, to a gas burner with a laminate catalytic device.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional gas burner includes a nozzle for spraying gas and an igniter for ignition of the gas sprayed through the nozzle. However, only a small portion of the gas is burnt. To improve ignition of the gas, the conventional gas burner has been improved by addition of a catalytic device onto the nozzle. Thus, about 80% of the gas sprayed through the nozzle and the catalytic device is burnt. However, still 20% of the gas sprayed through the nozzle and the catalytic device is wasted.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.